Edvy oneshots
by imhappynessinabottle
Summary: Just little drabbelish things I thought of in the shops... Rated T to be safe
1. Coffee

**A/N: Yo people. I have come to say HELLO! This is just a fill in story that I thought of at the shops whilst drinking coffee…**

**Rating: **I don't have a clue. You rate it…

**Pairing: **Do I write anything other then EdxEnvy, no wait I do, forget that, this is an Edvy

**Theme:** Coffee.

---

Envy and I had different traditions that always were performed throughout the day. When we woke up in bed we'd cuddle for about an hour and then get up, then we'd have a shower, taking it in turns to wash each other. When we got out we'd dry and dress, or morph. Then we'd go out to breakfast that Al always had prepared. We'd eat in silence, as there was nothing to say so early in the morning. After breakfast Envy would follow me to the library, I'd study for an hour with him draped around my waist almost as though he was a fashion accessory. After that we'd go to a coffee shop and sit down. We'd order one coffee and then talk about stuff. Mostly we'd talk about our relationship, but the coffee being delivered would cut off the conversation. This is when one of the biggest traditions we have would start. First Envy'd eat the foam. Only because I don't like milk and that foam is milk, the awful crap that comes outta cows. Then I'd drink the black coffee, again there's no milk in it so it normally burns me, but that's okay cause Envy makes it all better by kissing me with the marshmallow from the side of the coffee in his mouth…

I like this tradition. It's the best one we have, oh except for the one where we switch between who's on top and who's on bottom when having sex, but that's a totally different story…

**A/N: Haha, I like it personally, I was having trouble starting it, please tell me what you think…**


	2. Bed Sheets

A/N: I only have like, one more review on my other story before I have to update…Damn…

**Rating: **Again I have no idea…

**Pairing: **Ummm…This one doesn't really have a pairing.

**Theme:** Umm…Bed sheets…

Edward hated many things. One was milk. He hated milk, saying it was all creamy and stuff and how it made him sick. Another was going to get his automail repaired. No matter how many times the stupid wrench girl had asked him to stay, and no matter how many times he said no, she just didn't get it. He doesn't like her. He loved Envy and that was that. Another thing he hated was when he would wake up and there was no Envy. He lived alone now, because Al had gone to live with Winry. Hopefully that'll shut her up and keep her away from him next time he went to visit for his automails sake. Envy was always there when he woke up, but there were times when Dante apparently needed him. Ed would always say that it was okay, but it was always so cold in the mornings, and they would be warm cause they'd snuggle and stuff.

But there is one thing Ed hates more then any of those things, and that was Pink. He hated the colour. That's why he liked red, it was bolder and stood out more. But what he hated more was pink bed sheets. He hated them beyond all belief. He'd refused to sleep on the bed one night because Al had put his jacket in with the white bed sheets and turned them pink. He had changed them back alchemically but that was only after 4 hours of glaring at them murderously. So I think it's safe to say that Edward Elric Hero of The People hates pink bed sheets….


	3. Teddies

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated... Like a year... Well I beat that huh? Yeah... I wrote this because... I GOT A TEDDY! It's orange and I named him Teddy, and he is my teddy.**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**Rating:** I'd say... I dunno, you rate it! (Runs away)

**Pairing: **I'd like to think EdxEnvy... Only because that's how I wrote it...

**Theme: **TEDDIES! (I love teddies!)

**---**

Ed scwowled at the object infront of him.

"Envy..." He murmered, loud enough for the sin to hear. Said sin turned and looked at the blonde, cocking a brow.

"Yes O'chibi-san?" He asked, burrying his nose back into the newspaper he was reading. Ed scrunched his nose up at the fact that his lover was reading the newspaper upside down and not the right way up, but got back to the matter at hand.

"Why.. Is there a teddy bear, on the bench?" Ed heard Envy snort and glared at his up-side-down-news-paper-reading lover. Envy looked up again and saw the glare, then grinned.

"It was for you O'chibi!" He said proudly. He looked at Ed for a moment. "Why? Don't you like teddy bears?" Ed shook his head.

"It's not really the teddy bear I have a problem with..." He started. Envy looked at the bear then bck at Ed and nodded, inicating he continue.

"It's just that, well... It has _pink_ on it..."

**Hehe, I like picking on the colour pink...It's so fun...**

**Please review, it makes authors worlds go round!**


	4. Mouth to Mouth

AN/: OK PEOPLE I'M BACK!!! YOU CAN ALL STOP MISSING ME NOW!!! (crickets chirping...) Okaaaayyy... Well, I can see when I'm not wanted. (Walks out)

Ed: Well, I guess that's our cue...

Envy: I suppose so...

Ed: Shall we?

Envy: Yes we shall.

... Silence ...

I'M BACK!!!! Did'ja miss me? Okay, okay enough of that...

**Rating: **I dunno, you tell me, geeze...

**Pairing: ** God people, I swear... This is called Edvy Oneshots... I suppose that means I should stop saying what pairing it has huh? Well, snap...

**Theme: **Mouth to Mouth Resuscitation MWAHAHAHAH!!!

---

Envy's brow furrowed. Today was not his day.

First, his Chibi had walked out, saying he had things to do, then Chibi's brother walked out saying that he had shopping that needed to be done, _then_ Wrath walked out claiming to be looking for Al. So now he was alone. Well, except for Chibi, who'd just gotten home from wherever the hell he was. Envy jumped up from the couch.

"O'Chibi-san!!!" He cried, jumping toward his pint sized lover. Edward just walked past him and toward his room. "Edo..." The sin followed him, watching as Ed stripped down to his boxers and plopped onto the bed.

"Envy, I had the worst day." Envy snorted, but sat on the end of the bed.

"Do tell..." He murmered as he moved up to massage Ed's shoulders.

"Well, today we had first aid practice. I told them I'd already gone through this stuff and knew what to do, but they didn't excuse me and made me do it as well." Envy nodded, then realizing Ed couldn't see it, made a small sound of acknowledgement. Ed continued. "We went through everything, and then... We had to do mouth to mouth resuscitation..." Envy's ears perked at the mention of mouth to mouth and he lent toward Ed's turned down face.

"Do tell..." He purred, delighting in Ed's shiver. Ed turned his head slightly, before shifting entirely, Envy straddling his thighs as he did so.

"Well, we had to do mouth to mouth with dummies... It was horrible." His face scrunched up cutely. Envy smirked.

"What does this mouth to mouth procedure entail?" Ed opened his scrunched eyes and looked curiously at Envy before catching on and grinning, a slight blush marring his features.

"How 'bout I show you?" Envy's smirk widened and he leant down to and kissed the life out of his chibi.

Ed decided that this mouth to mouth was much better then the one he had to do at headquarters.

---

AN/: Well, that was fun to write... I was listening to my science teacher for once and she started talking about mouth to mouth resuscitation, and that's where I came up with this idea. I almost yelled out an AHA! in the middle of class because of my brilliant idea... Lucky I didn't... I already had the chick next to me staring at me funny because I was humming the tune to jingle bells... (Sigh)

Well, please review and tell me what you thought!!!


End file.
